halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Worm Gangs
Here's the list of Fanon Worm Gangs created by users. And each gang has their own Gang Vest & Territory Character Keys *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female *( ) = Class, Health Points & Customizations List of Heroic Worm Gangs Add your own Worm Gangs here if they're Heroic 'The Color Blasters (SB100)' #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Dark Grey Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Light Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) 'The Knights of Light (JTH)' #'Ten '(Soldier) (240) (Canary Yellow Skin, Feather Crown, Golden Visor, White Beard, Aquamarine Gloves) #Sei''' (Soldier) (215) (Cream Skin, Bronze Visor, Cyan Fingerless Gloves) #''Reiza'' (Scientist) (180) (Sky Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses, White Gloves) #Rai (Scout) (165) (Blue Skin w/ Yellow Lightning Decals, X-ray Sensor, White Fingerless Gloves) #Tsuki (Heavy) (270) (Grey Skin, Golden Cape) #Taiyou (Soldier) (205) (Orange Skin, Sun Crest, Red & Yellow Gloves) #Sen (Heavy) (310) (Dirty White Skin, Policeman's Hat, Orange Fingerless Gloves) #Sora (Soldier) (210) (Light Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses) #Shin (Soldier) (225) (White Skin, Silver Visor, Blue Fingerless Gloves) The Black Leaches (DARKEST) #Vezo (Soldier) (200) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) #Shino (Heavy) (239) (Musculare, fingerless gloves, blue bandanna, Grey skin) #Spy (Scout) (199) (Blind, Black skin, black bikers jacket, spiked gloves) #Alsho (Scout) (189) (Red skin, Spiked gloves, Black Bikers Jacket) #Leen (Soldier) (385) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) #Viv (Scientist) (300) (Pale skin, White lab coat, red gloves, eye patch) #???? #???? #???? List of Villainous Worm Gangs Add your own Worm Gangs if they're Villainous '''The Black Jacks (SB100) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders (SB100)' #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) 'The Warriors of Darkness (JTH') TBA 'The Cyber Worms (SB100)' #'Unit CW-Z01' (Heavy) (500) (Black Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-9T2 (Soldier) (350) (Red Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-4D4 (Soldier) (350) (Yellow Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-52O (Soldier) (350) (Blue Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-G71 (Heavy) (450) (Green Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-J57 (Soldier) (350) (Orange Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-32V (Scout) (300) (White Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-8P3 (Heavy) (450) (Purple Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-555 (Scientist) (250) (Grey Robotic Armor) List of Anti Hero Worm Gangs 'The Satan's Soldiers (SB100)' #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kobal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) 'The Speed Runners (SB100)' #'Bullet' (Soldier) (245) (Light Blue Skin, Dark Blue Sunglasses) #Streak (Soldier) (230) (Blue Helmet) #Light (Scout) (185) (White Skin, Yellow Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Lightning Sparks (SB100)' #'Watt' (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Skin, Dark Blue Bandana, Black Sunglasses, Black Gloves) #Magnet (Heavy) (380) (Grey Skin, Red Cap & Blue Gloves) #Bolt (Soldier) (215) (Black Helmet & Yellow Fingerless Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Turbo Tanks (SB100)' #'Duke' (Soldier) (250) (Army Hat, Black Mustace & Beard, Green Gloves) #Armor (Heavy) (500) (Metal Mask, Metal Gloves) #Cannon (Heavy) (490) (Laser Goggles, Red Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Sonic Snakes (SB100)' #'Viper' (Soldier) (275) (Black Long Hair, Black Singlet) #Fang (Soldier) (260) (Red Long Hair, White Mustache) #Cobra (Soldier) (255) (Green Long Hair, Red Goggles) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Savage Animals (SB100)' #'Dragon' (Soldier) (430) (Red Skin, White Long Hair, White Long Mustace, White Long Beard & Dragon Claws) #Rat (Scout) (190) (Grey Skin & Rat Mask) #Ox (Heavy) (420) (Brown Skin & Ox Mask) #Tiger (Soldier) (310) (Orange Skin & Tiger Mask) #Crane (Scientist) (250) (Blue Skin & Crane Mask) #Snake (Soldier) (285) (Green Skin & Snake Mask) #Monkey (Soldier) (270) (Yellow Skin & Monkey Mask) #Mantis (Soldier) (235) (Green Skin, Mantis Mask & Praying Mantis Claws) #Rooster (Scout) (210) (White Skin & Rooster Mask) 'The Disco Dancers (SB100)' #'Disco Dan' (Heavy) (500) (Size 9 Purple Hat, Purple Star shaped SunGlasses, Bike Rider Mustache, Golden Dollar Sign Bling Bling Necklace, Colourful Bling Bling Rings) #Dyna-Moe (Soldier) (310) (Yellow Skin, Afro, Blue Sunglasses, Bling Bling) #T-Bone (Soldier) (280) (Long Hair, Bike Rider Mustache) #Clay (Heavy) (420) (Yellow Skin, Purple Hat, Black Sunglasses Bike Rider Mustache) #Gordon (Soldier) (270) (Afro) #Ted (Scout) (200) (Bling Bling) #Otis (Heavy) (410) (Purple Skin, Yellow Hat, Black Sunglasses, Bike Rider Mustache) #Gene (Soldier) (240) (Purple Hat) #Clint (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Hat) Types of Colored Gang Vests *Rainbow = Color Blasters *Gold = Knights of Light *Logo of bite mark on black vest = The Black Leeches *Black = Black Jacks *Blue = Bike Riders *Black & Red = Satan's Soldiers *Aqua & White = Speed Runners *Yellow = Lightning Sparks *Camo = Turbo Tanks *Dark Green & Black = Sonic Snakes *Light Green with Red Flames = Savage Animals *Shiny Purple = Disco Dancers Territories *Coney Island = Color Blasters *???? = Knights of Light *Swamp lands = The Black Leeches *Old Megaopolis = Black Jacks *East Coney Island = Bike Riders *???? = Warriors of Darkness *Port Mobius = Satan's Soldiers *Abandon Train Yard = Speed Runners *Albion = Lightning Sparks *Sand Blast City = Turbo Tanks *Old Mobotropolis / Robotropolis / New Mobotropolis = Sonic Snakes *Chun-Nan = Savage Animals *Kingdom of Mercia = Disco Dancers Category:Team 17's Worms Worm Gangs